Unspeakable
by embirsiphonelilathia
Summary: Sometimes things are meant to slip through your fingers, it helps you see what could be instead of what it should have been.


A/N- I know I have a story on hiatus and yes I am working on it. However that doesn't mean I will stop posting one-shots when I'm inspired enough to write one. I can't just leave all my readers with nothing for months. Work on Hermione's Boggart is coming along pretty well and I already have the outlines for the final chapters. I am however going to rewrite what I have before I work on anything new. I hope this Adrian/Hermione will tide some of you over. This will more than likely become a series of oneshots… I'm not sure yet. Let me know what you think? Not much romance here I guess but you'll all have to forgive me for that. Thanks for all the kind reviews and well wishes on my health. I'm not disappearing and will still write when inspiration hits. ^_^

Disclaimer: Harry potter is the property of J.k. Rowling, Warner bros and scholastic books. I'm just here to twist up their world:D

Hermione leaned back against the wall, drawing her knees up to her chest. She had waited for so long and the moment had slipped away. She had watched frozen in her shock. She watched as is slipped through her clutching fingers like sand. Pouring down her arms and into the oblivion of things she would never know of. She could vaguely remember smiling and nodding her head, murmuring her happy thoughts and congratulations. There weren't many times she was speechless or didn't know something and to not know this hurt her more than she could say.

She let her head rest on her knees, a frown marring her face. She had tried so very hard. She was patient, she had been kind, giving and attentive. But his eyes, his attention, his kindness had drifted off to another while she was taking comfort in her own efforts. She couldn't really blame him. The girl was just like she imagined he'd want. Pretty, attentive, affectionate to the point of obsession. Worst of all, the girl had the time Hermione couldn't spare for him. She had the means to dote and coddle him like he wanted. The girl had the drive to be a housewitch. Hermione only had the drive and time for her own dreams and goals, she wouldn't begrudge him something he needed.

It shouldn't matter though; she had wanted more anyway. More than the life of a housewitch, more than he was content in having. But she had wanted him too; she had wanted him by her side as she met those dreams and goals. Perhaps he still would be, but now how she had originally imagined. She sighed heavily and rested her cheek on her knee. Closing her eyes tight against the faint burn of tears. Maybe it was for the best. She wanted more excitement, adventure. She wanted challenging work. She wanted to discover cures, break open tombs. He wanted a quiet life after the war, he wanted children, a family and she wasn't ready for that just yet. A house witch didn't have any of the things she wanted anyway. She could never simply _BE_ that, not even for _HIM_. Maybe she should have never worried over it. They'd both be happy, wasn't that what really mattered anyway?

She turned her head and peered down the hall. She could hear the soft fall of sneaky feet, so faint her ears strained to listen. She let a smug smile light her face as she twisted her wrist and flicked her wand. "Got you." She whispered faintly as a tall man with golden hair shimmered into sight. He gave her a rueful smile as he sauntered over to her and arrogantly plopped himself down onto the floor next to her.

"How'd you know I was there?" He asked, his voice echoing softly off the empty corridor walls. He sprawled out his legs and let an arm drop over her shoulders.

"Could hear your steps. Either you lost your touch or I'm getting better." She told him with a cocky grin, letting one of her hands reach up and twine with the one resting on her shoulder. She played idly with his fingers as he spoke.

A soft chuckle left him as he leaned forward touching his forehead to hers; "We'll go with the latter, Granger."

"As you say sir. You're always right after all." She gave him a cheeky grin and he frowned down at her as he scoffed.

"How many times have I told you to call me Adrian? Pucey at the least. No more of this 'sir' nonsense. I'm not much older than you!"

"At least a hundred, lost count around there anyway. Alright then Adrian, what brings you to Hogwarts?" Her face and posture screamed curiosity and suspicion.

Adrian gave her a wicked look. "What I can't come see my favorite witch? You wound me love! I shall never love another as you've shattered my heart to pieces, you have!"

Hermione shoved him as she scoffed as his acting, "No wonder you never became an actor, you're a right mess at it."

Adrian gave her a look and stood, pulling her with him. He brushed his hands along her shoulders and robes sweeping off the dust that had collected off from the floor. "Come on kitten, the unspeakables are waiting for you."

'Yes sir." She said with a salute before laughing as he glared at he. He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze." He led her through tunnels and passages that Hermione had never dreamed of knowing. She was excited to meet her fate head on, she wouldn't turn back from this, and she refused to. She knew now as she glanced at their entwined hands that Ron finding Lavender was the best thing that could have happened. She wasn't meant for a life by his side, the never would have worked out in the long run, not really. She was just happy to know she had Adrian, the other unspeakables and a bright future. Yes everything would be perfect.


End file.
